Friends Forever
by Big J Ivashkov
Summary: All human. This will be a short story. Rose & Christian are siblings. Adrian loves Rose but Rose loves Dimitri. Will Rose realize Dimitri is not the man she thought he was and will she finally give Adrian a chance.
1. Chapter 1

Christian Ozera Mazur and Rose Mazur are brother and sister well actually they were step siblings but are as close as siblings could be since they grew up together when Abe, Rose's dad, marries Anna, Christian's mother. Janine was Rose's mother but left her and Abe pretty much after Rose was born and Christian's dad died in a car accident. They live in New Hampshire; on the beach in a small town called Rye, this is where all the wealthy people live and they loved it. They are both 21 and just finished their final year in college.

Lissa is Rose's best friend, they met in first grade and immediatly took a liking to each other and the rest is history. Lissa is also Christian's boyfriend, they started going out their junior year in high school. Adrian is Christian's best friend and he was in love with Rose only problem was that nobody knew that he loved her not even Christian but Adrian also knew that Rose was in love with Dimitri but Adrian hated him not because Rose loved him but because he thought Dimitri was a bully and was hurting Rose but he couldn't prove it but one day he would and then declare his love to her.

Rose and Christian were told by their parents that they could have the summer for themselves but come fall, they needed to find jobs so they would have purpose in the world. Yes, Abe and Anna spoiled their children but they also taught them to be humble. They day after graduation, the friends all decided to spend the day at the beach, they arrived at the Mazur home with coolers full or alcohol and snacks, they were going to spend this hot summer day on the beach by tanning and swimming and just enjoying each others company. This was the begining of the rest of their lives. Everyone grabbed what they needed and headed down to the beach, the good thing with being wealthy was the beach they were going to was private. Christian informed everyone that Adrian was running late and would be there in awhile. When he showed up he was with his new flavor of the week. Christian always gave Adrian a hard time saying he should find someone who lasts more than a night. Adrian would always smirk at Christian and tell him he just hasn't found that someone yet, but under his breathe he whispered, "I found her, but she doesn't notice me and anyways she's with that stupid Russian and while he's in the picture he wouldn't even be an after thought to her".

The day flew by, Rose tanned body was even more darker and Adrian thought she looked like a desert princess while the Russian just lay there reading his stupid western book. The rest of the crew all burned since they all had that Irish skin. The waves were huge today and they even surfed. They also discussed the upcoming Kings of Leon concert they were going to on Thursday night at the Xfinity Center in Mansfield, MA. They got front row seats and were really excited since this was everyone's favorite band except for Dimitri, who liked county music better but was still going because he didn't like Rose to go places without him. As the sun began to sink, everyone went home to change and they were all going to meet on the Hampton Beach strip and play arcade games and get beach pizza, because nothing compares to beach pizza.

They arrived on the strip around 9PM and Lissa and Christian decided to go and have their pictures taken. Dimitri and Rose were off to the side and Adrian saw that they were fighting and Dimitri hit her in the side. This seemed to piss Rose off and she hit him back, as Abe and Anna made sure that their kids knew self defense, then she stormed away. When Lissa and Christian came back to Adrian they asked where Rose and Dimiti are, Adrian shrugged and said he thinks that they left. 


	2. Chapter 2

When Lissa and Christian met back up with Adrian they asked where Rose and Dimitri were, Adrian shrugged and said they left a little bit ago. They talked for a bit more then decided they were going to call it a night. Christian told Adrian that he would call him tomorrow and they would go to the movies; Adrian said it was a plan so he gave Lissa a hug goodnight and Christian a bro hug then he went his own way. Christian drove Lissa home and when they arrived they kissed for a bit then he told her he would call her sometime tomorrow, they kissed again then she got out and Christian drove home.

When he got into the house he went up stairs to head to his bedroom but he noticed that Rose's light was on, he was going to knock but he heard her sobbing. He debated for a few as to wheather to keep on walking to his room or jut enter hers and ask her whats going on but he decided he would just keep walking as he didn't want to be on the receiving end of a fist to the face if she was that pissed off so he decided he would talk to her in the morning. He walked past her room and entered his. As he lay in bed he was thinking as to why she was crying, it wasn't like Rose to cry but before he could think to much into it he fell asleep.

When he woke the next morning, he took a shower got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. He was hoping Rose would be there but she wasn't so he asked his parents if they knew where Rose was. They told him that she left a little while ago and was going to the gym and didn't know when she would be back. Christian frowned and his folks asked if he was okay, he said he was that he was just hoping he would be able to talk to Rose but it could wait.

Christian called Adrian and they decided they would meet at the theater around noon. When they got there they got their popcorn, candy and soda. They entered the theater and they were the only ones there at the moment so they decided to sit in the back so they could people watch.

After a few minutes of silence Christian told Adrian that when he got home last night, Rose was there and he heard her crying. He was going to ask her this morning what was going on but before he could she had already left before he got up. Adrian sat there for a few then finally told Christian that he saw Dimitri punch Rose last night and she punched him back but before he could do anything they both took off. Adrian also told Christian that he suspected that Dimitri has been abusing her for sometime now but he couldn't prove it so he didn't say anything. Christian sat there getting more and more pissed. He never liked Dimitri and he couldn't believe that he never suspected that Rose was being hurt, what kind of brother was he if he didn't know. Adrian told him to calm down and he finally told Christian that they only reason he knew Rose was being abused was that he has been in love with Rose his entire life and was always watching her from a distance. Christian looked at his best friend and asked why he never told him he was in love with his sister, he just shrugged and said there never was a good time to but now seemed liked a good time.

The theater was finally filling up with people and it was almost time for the movie to start. They decided that after the Kings Of Leon concert they were going to work on getting Rose away from Dimitri without Rose doing any damage to them. They both chuckled at that because they knew if you pissed off Rose Mazur you were going to be in deep shit. They were also going to work on making Rose finally see Adrian for the loving man that she needed.


	3. Chapter 3

Thursday afternoon they all met at Christian & Rose's place and they all piled into Abe's SUV and headed to Mansfield. Christian was driving and Adrian sat up front while Lissa sat between Rose and Dimitri even though she didn't know the shit that was going on between the two. Adrian cranked the Ipod and played Kings of Leon all the way to Mansfield. When they arrived they were early, they parked in VIP parking then got out their coolers and grill and began their tailgating. Lissa and Rose were so excited and couldn't wait for the show to start, Lissa was in love with Caleb and Rose with Jared; they still had the music playing and were dancing and they even gathered a crowd and they started to party and dance with them. Christian and Adrian noticed that Dimitri was getting irritated with the girls so they deceided to take one for the team and they went over to talk to him and distract him from Rose and Lissa, they couldn't understand why Dimitri was getting upset; it was just talk and nothing more, they handed Dimitri a beer and they chatted about sports.

When it was time they entered the Xfinity center and the girls ran to get their merchandise. Then they went to their seats, well actually not seats, they were on the floor right next to the stage. They were so close and when the band came out they thought they would faint as so how close they really where. They started screaming when they began playing and the guys thought it was cute how girly they were being by holding each others hands and jumping up and down. After they played some of their older stuff they went into some of the newer stuff and then they played a cover song from Robyn, Dancing on my own. By this time Dimitri and Rose were hugging as was Christian and Lissa. As the song was playing Adrian couldn't help but stare at Rose, he knew this song and the words were almost like stabbing him in the heart and he was jeolous right now because he was like the girl in the song, "standing their dancing on my own, watching them kiss, he's not the one taking her home tonight". He watched her for a few more moments then went back to watching the band, he knew Rose would be his one day. When the song ended everyone hooted and yelled for more, they played Sex on Fire, during the song Adrian noticed Rose and Lissa winking and blowing kisses to the band. They noticed and did the same back. Dimitri didn't like this and grabbed Rose and pulled her closer to him and he kissed her, but she really wasn't that thrilled. Adrian chuckled and thought that was really going to piss her off, and Dimitri would pay for it later. Christian noticed what Dimitri was doing to Rose, so he grabbed her hand and pulled her over to him and Lissa, Rose smiled at them and she and Lissa continued to dance and sing. Christian noticed that Dimitri was fisting his fists and then he said he would be back and Dimitri went out to the SUV and waited for the rest of them to show up.

When the show finally ended they headed back to the SUV, they got out of the parking lot fairly quickly and were back on the highway. It would talke them about 2.5 hours to get home. Rose mentioned that she was hungry so Christian said they would find an Ihop and they could stop and get a late breakfast.

They made it back to Rye around 3:30 AM, everyone said goodnight to each other. Christian and Rose walked into the house and as they made their way upstairs he asked her is he could talk to her, she shrugged and they entered her room.

Christian sat on the stuffed chair across from Rose's bed. Rose sat on her bed and asked him what was on his mind. He signed and then told her that he knows that Dimitri is abusing her, she stiffened and asked him why he would think that. He chuckled but not in the amused kind of way and said he wasn't completly sure until now, she looked at him confused and he said that she stiffened when he mentioned Dimitri plus Adrian saw it happen at Hampton Beach the other night. Rose sighed and said it was true, he does hurt her and it's been going on for sometime now. He usually does it where no marks could be seen or when no one is around. She told him she used to always fight back but he would get even meaner and would hurt her more so she just started taking it and everytime when she tried to leave, he would threaten her life. Christian got up and went and sat with her on the bed. He hugged her and told her she needs to kick his ass to the curb and out of her life once and for all. She said she wishes she could but he would kill her if she tried. She started crying and Christian told her everything would be okay, they would talk to their folks in the morning and they would figure something out, if anyone could do it, it would be Abe.

Christian held Rose until she feel asleep then he went into his room and changed into his sweats and t-shirt then called Adrian and told him what Rose had told him about how violent Dimitri really is. Christian told Adrian they were going to talk to Abe in the morning and Adrian said he would talk to his father, who was a big shot lawyer, and they would come by when his dad gets out of work and he and Abe could come up with something. Adrian said goodnight and would see him in the afternoon; Christian went back into Rose's room and lay there with her so she wouldn't be alone or frightned if she woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

Adrian showed up right after Rose and Christian told their parents everything. Abe was fuming, he was saying in 100 different languages how he was going to kill Dimitri.

Adrian and Christian were each holding Rose's hand while Abe was ranting. About and hour later, Adrian's dad showed up and he was holding a file so thick, that when he handed it to Abe he looked at Zane and said this is all on Dimitri and Karl said it sure was.

Everyone sat around the huge table in the dining room while Zane passed out copies of the documents he had on Dimitri to Abe. While Abe was going over the documents, Zane asked Rose when the abuse started. Rose sat there with tears in her eyes and told him everything from moment she met Dimitri, to the first kiss, the first hit and the first beating. When she was finished talking everyone was ready to go out and kick the shit out of Dimitri.

After everyone was done yelling and settled down, Zane went on to explain that Dimitri has a long rap sheet. Abe told everyone that Dimitri has been arreasted 13 times but nothing really happened to him because the girls he abused were to afraid to go to court and testify. Seven of the arrests were for abuse and three times were for rapes in his homeland of Russia and happened between the ages of 13 & 15\. When he moved to the states when he turned 18 he was arreasted in California, Oklahoma and Florida. The California arrest was assult on a girl who was to afraid to come forward because he beat her to a bloody pulp, they have pictures but that is all. In Oklahoma there wasn't enough evidence to keep him in jail so he was let go. When he was in Florida he did time for beating his girlfriend but that was only for six months and then he moved here to New Hampshire and as of now has been staying out of trouble up until now.

Rose had turned stark white but Adrian held on to her hand the entire talk and kept telling her everything was going to be ok. She asked Abe to be excused for a few moments while she gets herself a drink. Abe told everyone to get up and stretch the legs. Christian and Adrian followed Rose into the kitchen and she got them rootbeers while she got herself a sprite then she went out to the patio and sat at the edge of the pool and put her feet in the water. The guys sat next to her but didn't talk. They just sat there feeling at ease with each other.

When they went back into the house, Rose's phone was ringing, she paled and Abe asked if it was Dimitri, she just nodded. Abe told her to ignore it and shut the phone off.

When they sat back down, Zane told Rose that they were going to be getting a restraining order on Dimitri today and then Zane asked Rose if she had any pictures of the bruises she had and she nodded, she said she took pictures everytime he put a bruise on her body and Adrian said he also had footage of times he saw Dimitri being nasty to Rose. Rose said the pictures where upstairs in her room, Zane asked her to go get them so he could review them.

A few hours had passed since Zane showed up and now they were heading to the Rye police department. Abe was going with them and told Christian and Adrian to stay here until they got back. On the way to the police station Rose kept telling her dad that she didn't think the restraining order was going to do any good, she knew Dimitri would still come for her. Abe told her not to worry, he was going to make sure she was safe.

After they left the police department with an emergency restraining order, Zane told Rose to keep track of every thing Dimitri tries calling, texting or showing up. She needs to call the police everytime he tries getting in touch. Abe thanked Zane for his help and told him they would talk tomorrow.

When Abe and Rose got back home, Christian and Adrian had grilled steaks, corn on the cob and made a salad. Anna had set up the outside table and everyone sat down to eat. Rose barely touched her food but Adrian got her to eat some. He kept telling her that he and her family would protect her and she had nothing to worry about. She smiled at him and thanked him for all his support. Adrian told her he would always support her.

Adrian stayed the night, he stayed in Christian's room and they talked. Adrian said he was going to ask Rose to go the beach with him tomorrow and try to calm her and show her how much he really loves her. Christian thought that was a good idea. They talked for awhile then both fell asleep.

The next morning Rose was making french toast and Adrian asked her if she would like to join him down at the beach, it was a beautiful day and was going to be hot, she wasn't sure if she wanted to go but Christian told her she should and that he and Lissa would join them later. Christian gave Adrian a wink letting him know that he would not be showing up and he really wants his sister to be happy, happy with Adrian. Rose finally agreed to go so after breakfast, she went up to her room and put on her hot black and pink bikini. Adrian borrowed a pair of Christian's swim pants and was waiting for Rose when she came downstairs, he had packed up some drinks and snacks for them and he held out his hand for her and he walked them over to the private beach. Adrian knew he had to behave because Abe had told him that he had cameras installed last night around the beach in case Dimitri showed, but Abe gave Adrian his blessing to try to work his charm on his daughter. Adrian smiled as he and Rose found a spot on the sand and layed out their blankets.


	5. Chapter 5

When they got to the beach, they laid out a blanket and towels. Adrian asked Rose if she wanted to go in the water for a swim. She told him she would and then started running and said last one in is a rotten egg. They both laughed as the ran in the water the same time. Adrian grabbed Rose and threw her in the water, she came up laughing and pulled Adrian under. When they both surfaced again Adrian asked her if he could talk to her, she looked at him and told him of course they could talk so they walked out of the water hand in hand and went and sat on the blanket with rootbeer and snacks.

Once they were settled, Adrian cleared his throat and looked directly at Rose and told her that he wasn't trying to push or rush her but he has been in love with her as far back as he can remember and will probably always love her and during her of time of need all he wants to do is help her with the Dimitri situation and asked her when things finally settle down if maybe she'll consider going out with him on a real date.

Rose just stared at him for a few moments then she smiled and told him that she has always liked him as well and would love to to out on a real date with him. Adrian leaned in to kiss her when all of a sudden, Dimitri was there running at them but at the same time they heard sirens and Abe and Christian were also yelling and running right behind Dimitri. Dimitri kept running at Rose and Adrian and grabbed Adrian by the hair and pulled him up and started punching him. Rose was yelling at Dimitri to stop, she even tried to pull Adrian away from Dimitri but Dimitri punched Rose and she fall back and he told her that he would deal with her after he finishes beating the shit out of Adrian.

Abe and Christian aslong with a body guard that Abe hired to watch over Rose, caught up to Dimitri and the body guard, Pavel, pulled a gun and told Dimitri to let Adrian go and put his hand up or he would shot.

Christian had out his phone and was recording the entire thing. Dimitri tried grabbing Christian but Pavel pulled the trigger and shot the sand right next to Dimitri's foot. Dimitri stopped and realized that he was surrounded by police. The police told Pavel to put down the gun, but he showed them a badge and he was legally permitted to carry. They placed Dimitri under arrest and asked Adrian and Rose if they wanted to press charges and they said they do and they also wanted Adrian to get a emergency restraining order so Dimitri couldn't go near him as well.

When the cops pulled Dimitri off the beach and into the cruiser, Rose asked how they knew Dimitri was on the beach. Abe informed her that he had security cameras installed around the yard and beach just in case the ass decided to show up and disobey the restraining order. Abe started saying that was money well spent since it saved his baby girl and her friend.  
Rose looked at Pavel and asked who he was, he told her that he was hired to be her body guard for the time being until things settled down with Dimitri. Christian and Adrian both knew Rose was about to argue but Adrian took her hand, made her look at him and he told her, that for now he thinks having a body guard is a good idea since she is to precious to be put in anymore danger and also that he, Christian and the rest of her family would be devasted if anything happened to her. She thought about if for a moment and said ok, she would keep the body guard and once that was agreed upon they headed back to the house to change then Abe, Pavel, Rose and Adrian went to the police station where they gave their statements and Adrian got an emergeny restraining order.

A few weeks had passed since the incident on the beach. Adrian and Rose became a real couple and Adrian took Rose out on dates and each date he always made sure that they were memorable.

One day they each got a notice in the mail stating that they had to appear in court for a pre-trial date for Dimitri. Abe had found out that Dimitri was out of jail on $100,000 bail. Abe was surprised that he came up with the money so Abe made sure Pavel was always with Rose, but he was never seen as Rose and Adrian have tried on many occasions to find where Pavel was hiding but they never did, he was just that good at his job.

The day before they were due in court, Adrian decided that he wanted to give Rose a fun day so he brought her to Canobie Lake Park in Salem, NH, Pavel was behind them but kept at a distance. Pavel knew what Adrian had planned so he knew what he had to do. When they showed up at the park they were the only ones there. Rose asked Adrian why they were there so early and he told her that he rented that park for the morning hours so they could have the run of the park until it was time for them to open. They enjoyed all the rides, they went on all of them and the ones they really loved they went on at least four times.

When it was close to opening time; they decided to grab something to eat. While they were sitting and eating fried dough and rootbeer they saw the hoards of people filling in and the lines started forming. They just sat there and watched for awhile.

They decided they would stay for a while longer and go back on the rides that they liked the most before heading back home. While in the line for the roller coaster, Rose stiffened and started shaking; Adrian asked her what was wrong and she whispered to him that Dimitri was in line like ten people back, Adrian did not look back but took out his phone and called Pavel then hung up. Pavel had put in tracking devices in Christian, Adrian and Rose's phones. Within seconds Pavel and the police where at the roller coaster. Dimitri pulled out a gun and aimed it at Rose, he looked at her for a few seconds and pulled the trigger. People were screaming and trying to get out of line, but Adrian shoved Rose out of the way and was shot in the arm. Pavel was at Rose's side in an instant and the police had Dimitri cuffed after he had to be tasered. Medics ran to assist Adrian. Rose was crying and Adrian was trying to calm her and assure her that he was okay that the bullet only nicked him. He kissed her and told her he would always jump in front of a bullet if that meant saving her life. He then turned his attention back to the medics so they could bandage him up. Dimitri was finally taken away and Adrian bandaged and statements were taken they were free to leave. When they walked out to the parking lot, Abe and Christian were parked right at the entrance and they both jumped out of the car. Abe ran to Rose and told her and Adrian to get in the car and for Adrian to give Christian his car keys that he would be driving his car back to Rye.

Driving home; Abe asked how they were doing. Rose was still sobbing and shaking, Adrian said his arm was aching so Abe pulled out his phone and phoned his private doctor and told him to be at the mansion in 40 minutes, he gave a brief update as to what the problems were and then hung up. Rose finally fell asleep and Adrian and Abe discussed Dimitri. Abe told Adrian that Dimitri would no longer be a problem, he had friends and where Dimitri was going they would never have to deal with him again.

Adrian dozed off as well and before he knew it they were back at the mansion. Christian pulled in right after his father and Pavel right after Christian. Paval and Christian got Adrian out of the vehicle and helped him in the house while Abe got Rose and carried her into the house.

The doctor was already there waiting for them, he checked Rose over and gave her some Xanax to help her sleep then turned his attention to Adrian. He told Adrian to keep the wound covered for a few days chaning the bandages a couple of times a day and he wanted to check the wound in a week. He gave Adrian some Oxycodone for the pain.

When the doctor left, Rose was sound asleep so Abe carried her up to her room and lay her on her bed. Christian helped Adrian up to his room but instead Adrian went into Roses room and asked Abe if it would be okay if he stayed in Roses room, he had no intention on making a move on Rose, he just wanted to be there next to her in case she woke and he didn't want her to worry. Abe told Adrian that he was more than welcome to stay with Rose, he told Adrian that he knew he was a good man and the fact that he threw himself in front of a bullet he knew that Adrian loved his daughter and would take care of her. Christian looked at Rose then Adrian and told him to have a good night. He left his room smiling. Abe hugged Adrian and thanked him again for saving his baby girl. When Abe left the room, Adrian took off his shoes then crawled into bed with Rose and fell asleep right next to her. 


	6. Chapter 6

Adrian was awake for most of the night holding Rose because she was tossing and turning but everytime Adrian would calm her by just putting his arm around her and she would instantly relax. Adrian would start to drift off and Rose would get toss and turn again, so he repeated the routine the entire night in which he really didn't mean doing this because his arm was on fire. He wanted Rose to feel safe and sound more than he cared about sleeping. Adrian reached for the night stand where he had a glass of water and his medicine, he took a pill and nodded back to sleep until Rose would start moving again.

Around 6 AM, Rose woke and began to panic since she didn't know who was in bed with her. Adrin put his arm around her and told her to relax that it was just him and there was nothing to fear. Rose instantly calmed down and turned to face Adrian and asked him whey he was in her bed and that Abe was going to kill him if Abe found out that he was in her bed. Adran chuckled and told her that Abe gave Adrian permission to spend the night with her in case you woke up and got scared and also that Abe gave his blessing in hopes that someday we become a forever couple and he also knew that all I wanted to give you was comfort. Rose asked him how he was feeling because she said he looked totally sleepy but Adrian said he was fine.

A few minutes later there was a knock on her door and then Christian opened the door and walked in asking how everyone was feeling, they said they were okay and Christian said that was good because they still had to go to court. Adrian nodded and said he would be in shortey to change his clothes. Christian told Adrian that his father was downstairs and brought a change of clothes for him. He thanked Christian and before Christian left he walked over to Rose, leaned down and gave her the biggest hug and told her how much he loved her and then turned and left the room.

Adrian got up and told Rose he would see her down stairs and that he too loved her. He gave her a kiss and left so she could get ready.

When they arrived at the court house, Lissa ran over to Rose and hugged her and told her how much she loved her and to never hide anything like this again or she would be totally pissed and then she turned to Adrian and thanked him for saving Rose.

While they were sitting in the court room waiting, Abe was sitting with Pavel and quietly talking and Christian and Lissa were sitting next to them. Zane, Adrian and Rose were sitting at a table. After sitting there for a few minutes Rose leaned over and asked Zane when Dimitri would be arriving. Zane looked at her and said he wouldn't be there, he was still in Salem where he was being held on attempted murder charges, 2 counts of breaking; the restraining order and stalking. Rose leaned back against her chair stairing straight ahead while Adrian was holding her hand. Zane looked over to Dimitri's lawyer and watched him pale as he kept staring. Zane knew that the lawyer didn't have a chance in hell in winning anything against him. Zane smirked at him and went back to talk to Adrian and Rose.

The judge entered the room about 15 mintues later. He reviewed the files, asked where Dimitri was; his lawyer stood up and explained how Dimitri was arreasted yesterday and would be joining via circuit television.

When they were ready to begin, they turned the tv on and Dimitri was sitting there surrounded by policemen and his other lawyer; Rose began to shake but Adrian squeazed her hand and looked at her and whispered that everything was going to be okay. The judge began asking questions and then he asked Adrian to come and sit on the stand. He began asking questions about what he knew to what ended happening yesterday. The entire time Adrian was talking; Dimitri just sat there with a pissed off look. When the judge was done talking to Adrian, he then called Rose to come and sit. He pretty much asked her the same questions as Adrian but she had more to talk about regarding Dimitri, pictures where shown to her and the judge asked her when and why these bruises occured. Then the judge asked her what had happened yesterday and when Rose began recalling the events, Dimitri jumped up and started yelling at her calling her a fucking slut and he was going to kill her and everything she cares about. Rose starting crying and the judge told guards to remove Dimitri and take him back to his cell. When the tv was finally shut off the judge told Rose she could go back and sit down. The judge told Rose and Adrian that he was issusing a permanent restraining order even though he didn't think they would need it but to err on the side of caution is better. The judge then turned to Dimitir's lawyer and told him that there would be no trial after everything just happened with his client and all the evidence that has been presented and everything he witnessed that Dimitri was to sentenced to life in prison without parole for attempted murder, the threat of multiple murder and the 2 counts of violating a restraining order.

When all was said and done, the judge told Adrian and Rose that Dimitri would automatically be given an appeal for the murder attempts and when that happens with would be required to present their account of events that happened. The judge asked both lawyer to approach the bench for a sidebar. They could all see that Dimitri's lawyer was sweating and Zane was cool as cool can be. When they were done talking the judge told Adrian and Rose they were free to go and wished them the best of luck.

When everyone was outside, Zane and Abe were talking quietly. Lissa gave Rose a hug and told her she almost had a heart attack when Dimitri started yelling. Rose just looked at her with wide weary eyes.

Abe told everyone that he and Zane had some paperwork to finish so Adrian, Rose and Pavel would be riding back with Christian and Lissa. Abe gave Rose a hug and told her how much he loved her and how proud and strong she is. Abe reassured her that everything was going to okay for now on. He told her that Pavel would be with her for another week or so and kissed her again and said he would see her when she got home.

They all decided that before they had back home to stop and get lunch and drinks. They went to some random Chinese place. Pavel told everyone that he would not be drinking so they four of them could. Christian gave the keys to Pavel and then everyone went on to order drinks and food. Rose ended up ordering a scorpion bowl for four and she told them that she wasn't sharing, this was one of her favorite drinks.

When they left the restaurant, Adrian had to carry Rose out to the car, she was wasted and was in no condition to walk. While she couldn't walk she did find it funny when anyone said something and she would break out laughing anything.

Pavel dropped Lissa off at her place and then drove back to the Mazur resident. Christian and Adrian helped Rose into the house, they sat her on the sofa and Christian went to get her some water and asprin. Once she took the meds, she laid down on the comfy sofa and fell asleep. Adrian took one of his pills to dull the ache that began when he carried Rose so he took a seat on the recliner and he too fell asleep. Christian went to find his mother and tell her everything that went down today.

A couple of hours later Rose woke up with a sligh headache but was feeling pretty good considering all the alcohol she drank. She turned herself over and saw Adrian sleeping in the recliner. She watched him for a while. She kept thinking to herself that Adrian really was handsome and even more so when he was sleeping because his guard was down and his true beauty shown. She watched him for a bit more then got up and went to her room to take a shower and put on a change of clothes.

When she came back downstairs she heard talking in the kitchen; she looked over to the recliner and saw Adrian was still asleep so she decided to let him sleep some more and went to see who was in the kitchen. When she entered she saw her parents making a salad together. Rose asked what they were doing and why. They told her they are making dinner and felt like celebrating because they feel so blessed to have two wonderful children and possibly have a wonderful future son in law. Rose turned red and told them to stop talking like that but to her surprise; Adrian was standing behind her and told her someday he was going to marry her so this is the time to think about it and prepare herself because he was marrying her.

Rose asked him how he was feeling and he said he was good, the arm still stung but not as bad as yesterday. Abe told everyone to go out to the patio, Christian had steaks and lobster going. Rose grabbed the along with the dressing and brought it out to the patio. Lissa and Zane were there as well. Abe brought out cold beer for everyone and they all sat down and had a great meal.

Around 9:45 PM, the house phone rang. Abe answered it and was talking very quietly for a few moments. When he hung up, he called for everyone to meet him in the living room. Christian, Lissa, Adrian and Rose came in from the pool and they all sat on the sofa. Abe informed everyone that it was Zane that phoned and said to turn on the tv. Abe didn't say anything else, he wanted to hear what the reporters had to say.

When Abe turned on the tv it was breaking news about Dimitri. Dimitri had been shot and killed while trying to escape custody a few hours ago. He had killed one cop and shot another until one bullet finally hit Dimitri and killed him instantly. Christian said to no one in particular that they won't ever have to worry about him again. It was to bad a cop died but at least now the female population has one less monster to deal with.

Adrian hugged Rose, she was crying a little and then told everyone how embarrassed she was for keeping him around for as long as she did and was even sorrier for keeping the beatings a secret but she thanked Adrian for always being there even though she never realized it.

They didn't want to hear anymore on Dimitri so they shut the tv off. They all knew they were now safe and were free to do whatever they wanted to know with no fear. Abe said Rose no longer needed Pavel but Pavel was going to stick around and work full time for Abe.

Rose hugged and kissed everyone goodnight and then grabbed Adrian and together they went upstairs knowing that they would have a good tomorrow and a better forever. They lay in bed kissing and Adrian said to Rose that he meant every word earlier, he has always loved her and will do so until the day he dies. She told him that she loved him as well and could see a future with him. With that they both fell asleep thinking of their bright and happy future together. 


End file.
